The Phenomenon
by Phantom Trekkie
Summary: A strange phenomenon gives the Voyager crew strange symptoms. How long will they last? J/C Oh, and I don't own Voyager or anything related to it, considering I forgot to write my disclaimer. : Please R & R!


**Chakotay's Personal Log, Supplemental**

Today something happened that I will always remember. It could even change my life! It all started when the Captain called for a Senior Staff Meeting.

Chakotay strolled into the meeting area. Everyone but him and Neelix had arrived. Of course, Neelix was usually the last person to arrive.

"Good, now we are all here." The Captain stated.

"What about Neelix?" Harry Kim questioned. "He usually attends Senior Staff Meetings."

"Neelix said he couldn't come today- something about a soup recipe of his becoming a life form in the kitchen." The Captain told them, laughing. She looked right at Chakotay. He put his eyes to the floor. He didn't like eye contact with her like that in a meeting.

"Alright, so let's get down to business. We are entering an area of space that has some very strange readings." The Captain informed them. "Tuvok picked something up on the scanners, but we have no idea what it is. All we know is its effects."

The crew looked around at each other. They weren't sure where she was going with this.

"Although we cannot exactly tell you the name of this phenomenon, we know that it will cause some effects that could…be embarrassing to all of you who have the ability to be embarrassed." Tuvok explained. "I, as a Vulcan, cannot be embarrassed, but it will affect me as well."

Even the Captain rolled her eyes at Tuvok. It was obvious he couldn't- or wouldn't- display emotions. No need to remind them every single meeting!

"So, what exactly are these 'effects'?" Tom Paris finally asked.

At that moment, the Doctor's image displayed across the screen on the wall. Everyone let out a small gasp of surprise. The Doctor must have thoroughly enjoyed this.

"The effects are as following: Rising of the hormones, thus causing everyone to…get together." The Doctor explained.

Every single person in that room, even Seven, blushed a deep red. Even Tuvok seemed to turn a different color.

"So what you're saying is that everyone is going to become all lovey-dovey?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yes, that's what I mean. It shouldn't be too bad, but if you find yourself mysteriously holding someone's hand or something of the sort, don't be alarmed. It should only last for a couple of hours."

With that, the crew was dismissed.

"Chakotay, stay here please." Captain Janeway said.

Chakotay could feel the heat coming back to his cheeks. It had already been an embarrassing meeting, having to be told that he would have urges that he couldn't control. He didn't need the Captain's extra add-ons now.

"Chakotay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Captain. What makes you say that?" He replied, while looking at the legs of his chair.

Janeway let out a sigh. She went to the replicator, got some coffee, and went back to her chair.

"What's with the formality? You know that outside of meetings, and off the Bridge you can call me Kathryn." She said sadly. She could tell something was wrong- something personal.

Chakotay looked up at her for as long as he could.

"Kathryn, it's nothing. I was just thinking about what we are going to do with Tuvok."

Captain Janeway smiled a brief smile. She knew Chakotay was lying, but she had to admit- he knew how to lie with humor.

"I'm trying to decide if we should confine him to his quarters, or a holodeck, or if we should just let him roam until his condition wears off." Chakotay continued.

"Yes, it's true that this…phenomenon will affect Tuvok a little differently. I'm not sure if he will just start displaying emotions, or if we will have to go through the whole Ponfarr deal with him." Kathryn added.

They both sat there for a few more moments, just staring at each other, then at the floor. It was already 18:00, and Chakotay was starting to feel a little hungry.

"Would you like to eat with me in the mess hall?" He asked Kathryn shyly.

Janeway laughed. "Not with the excuse Neelix had for not coming to the meeting. I say we eat in my quarters. 19:00 sound good to you?" She asked.

Chakotay nodded his head, afraid of what would be discussed that night. He went to his quarters to freshen up a little bit, and then headed towards her quarters.

Once arriving, Chakotay realized that Kathryn already had the food ready to eat. She even had changed out of her uniform and into the pink satin dress that everyone loved. Chakotay had a feeling that something was up.

Kathryn was sitting on her couch, curling around a cup of tea. Chakotay walked over to the table, and smelled the food.

"Mmmm smells good. Ready to eat?" He asked.

Kathryn got up, and slowly walked over to his position. She took his hand, and traced her fingers around it.

"Chakotay, I never realized how beautiful your hands were." She said.

_Oh no. Not me. Please, anyone but me._ Chakotay knew that his Captain was under the effects of the phenomenon they had been discussing in the meeting. He should have known when she wanted to have dinner in her quarters, and not in the mess hall.

"Captain, you can't…be doing…this….it's….it's not…" Chakotay started, but before he could say anything else, Kathryn's fingers had already made their way up to his lips, tracing them out as he tried to speak. Chakotay couldn't handle it any longer. He left her quarters, leaving Kathryn behind in her beautiful pink dress.

As Chakotay walked into the mess hall, the sight he saw was disgusting. Tom and B'Elanna, Seven and Neelix, and even Harry had found some young Ensign to eat with. Chakotay could feel the effects of the phenomenon coming on his too, but he refused to embarrass himself like the others. He got him a plate of whatever it was Neelix had cooked, and sat down to eat.

Chakotay heard the mess hall doors open and close, and looked up to see who had entered. He was surprised to see Tuvok strode in with his usual posture and precision. Tuvok walked over to the pot where Neelix had put their supper, and peered inside. He immediately turned his head away, obviously not preferring whatever Neelix had prepared. Tuvok spotted Chakotay eating alone, and decided to join him.

"Good evening, Commander. Would you mind if I kept you company?" Tuvok questioned. Chakotay motioned for him to sit down.

"I take it Neelix's cooking doesn't appeal to you this evening?" Chakotay asked.

Tuvok raised his Vulcan eyebrows. "No, it doesn't. I'm not as hungry as I was when I first walked in. I decided to find someone to talk to, considering the events of today."

Chakotay squirmed in his seat. He was seriously hoping Tuvok meant a 'friend-to friend' companionship, not the companionship one would seek in the Ponfarr.

Tuvok noticed his commanding officer's squirm, and decided to clarify himself.

"Commander, I am not that type of man." Tuvok stated bluntly.

Chakotay blushed. This was getting awkward.

"Anyway, so what's been going on with you, Tuvok?" Chakotay asked, trying to change the subject.

Tuvok looked around the room, observing all of the couples. "I was just observing the affects of the phenomenon. It appears as though you, me, and the Captain have not been affecting yet." He stated.

"I don't think so, Tuvok. I was just in the Captain's quarters. Let's just say I never knew she felt that way about my ears." Chakotay smiled.

"Your ears?" Tuvok asked questionably.

"Yes, well, she was…Ummm…" Chakotay stuttered.

It was like a light that had clicked on in Tuvok's head. He suddenly knew what Chakotay was talking about. Tuvok was glad he had not been there to witness it.

"I get your point, Commander. No need to elaborate on that. Then I suppose I was wrong- it's just you and me." Tuvok stated.

The two friends sat together while Chakotay choked down his meal. They parted ways, and Chakotay headed for his quarters. He decided he was going to sleep until this nightmare was over with.

Chakotay noticed as he walked into his quarters that the room was candle lit. He didn't like where this was going. He ordered the computer to turn on the lights.

"Hello, Chakotay. Did you miss me?" Janeway whispered with a smile.

Chakotay tried to fight the urge he was feeling inside of him. It was the affects, he knew, but he didn't want to give into them. He obviously had no choice.

"Let's go to the mess hall." He stated. If they were going to give in, they might as well join the others.

The two walked hand in hand down the halls into the mess hall. When they entered, they noticed that all of the couples had broken up. They didn't care. Kathryn and Chakotay found themselves a cozy table, and sat down. They stared into each other's eyes as if they were stars.

"What's up with the Captain and Chakotay?" B'Elanna whispered to Tuvok. "Are they still feeling the effects of the phenomenon?"

Tuvok looked over towards his Captain, and then quickly turned his head back.

"No, the effects should have been over hours ago. I do believe we are seeing the Captain and Chakotay while they are in perfect mental health."

B'Elanna looked a little confused, and looked over towards Tom. Suddenly, her eyes widened so big they could have popped out of her head. She realized what Tuvok was talking about. What they were seeing was not Chakotay and Janeway under the effects of the phenomenon, but the real thing.

"How…touching?" Tom shouted out as Kathryn leaned over and planted a sweet little kiss on Chakotay's forehead.


End file.
